Shenzi, Banzai e Ed
Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin e Jim Cummings Carmen Sheila (Shenzi) e Hércules Fernando (Banzai) |aparência = Shenzi: Magra cinza hiena, bonito, dentes afiados, manchas cinza escuro, ambos os lábios pretos e nariz com narinas cinza, sobrancelhas pretas finas, olhos amarelos grandes com pupilas negras, orelhas pontudas pretas com vísceras cinza escuro, cinza escuro círculos ao redor dos olhos, tanto cauda preta e mane com franja sobre a testa, luz barriga cinza, ambos os bezerros preto e pés Banzai: Magro cinza hiena, considerável, dentes afiados, manchas cinza escuro, ambos os lábios pretos e nariz com narinas cinza, ambos cinza escuro círculos focinho ao redor dos olhos, tanto cauda preta e juba, luz barriga cinza, ambos os bezerros e pés pretos, grande os olhos amarelos com pupilas negras, orelhas pontudas pretas com vísceras cinza escuro, sobrancelhas pretas pesadas Ed: Esbelto hiena cinza, dentes afiados, manchas cinza escuro, ambos os lábios pretos e nariz com narinas cinza, sobrancelhas pretas finas, grandes olhos assimétricos amarelos, orelhas pontiagudas pretas com um par de grandes cortes redondos em cada um, a língua pendurada em sua boca, tanto focinho cinza escuro e círculos ao redor dos olhos, tanto cauda preta e juba, luz barriga cinza, ambos os bezerros e pés pretos |alinhamento = Mal/Neutro depois bom |casa = Cemitério de elefantes |amigos = Hienas, Scar (anteriormente) |inimigos = Simba, Mufasa, Scar Nala Sarabi Timão |armamento = Presas e garras |destino = Eles pegam o Scar e fogem numa perseguição de chama |personalidade = Guloso medroso}} Shenzi, Banzai e Ed são trio de hienas que aparece como antagonistas secundários no filme animado de 1994 da Disney, O Rei Leão. O Rei Leão As hienas aparecem pela primeira vez no cemitério de elefantes onde Simba e Nala se aventuraram . As hienas, sob as ordens de Scar perseguem os filhotes em uma tentativa de matá-los. Durante a perseguição, Shenzi alcança com Nala, e está prestes a endurecer quando ela é atingida por Simba, o que resulta em três arranhões visíveis em seu rosto. As hienas empurram Zazu em um gaiola feita de ossos, eles planejam matar Simba e Nala , mas são frustrados pela chegada de Mufasa. Eles o atacam, mas são rapidamente derrotados e assustados. Mais tarde, Scar chega no cemitério dos elefantes, para dizer às hienas por não matar Simba. No entanto, após Banzai e Shenzi perguntarem ironicamente se Scar deve matar Mufasa para reivindicar o trono enquanto banqueteando-se com a perna de uma zebra que Scar forneceu a eles (Shenzi: Então, o que você espera para fazer Banzai:? Sim Matar Mufasa?), Eles inadvertidamente lhe deu uma idéia: Ele então informa-los do plano recém-formado para matar tanto Mufasa e Simba durante a música "Se preparem". Depois disso, eles ajudam a Scar executar seu plano para matar Mufasa, desencadeando a debandada gnus. Imediatamente após Scar diz Simba fugir e nunca mais voltar, ele comanda as hienas para matar Simba também, mas Simba cai em arbustos espinhosos, onde as hienas não pode segui-lo. Shenzi decide que Simba é tão bom como morto para fora sozinho no deserto, que se ele sobreviver, ele provavelmente não vai voltar (e não suposições descabidas), e que se ele voltar, eles vão matá-lo então. O pacote inteiro, então, entra a terra do reino Alguns meses depois do reinado de Scar, presença excessiva das hienas nas Terras do Reino tem prejudicado o equilíbrio ecológico. O trio, que parece ser da mesma idade que eles eram, vai a caverna de Scar para informá-lo de que não há comida ou água, e que as leoas se recusam a seguir suas ordens. Banzai calmamente observa que as coisas eram melhores no controle de Mufasa. Scar com raiva pede para Banzai repetir o que ele disse, Banzai está prestes a dizer que ele disse "Mufasa", mas um Shenzi nervosa da uma cotovelada nele e Banzai rapidamente se corrige, dizendo que ele simplesmente disse: "¿Que Pasa?". Ainda sensível sobre a observação de Banzai e com raiva por ter sido comparado desfavoravelmente ao seu irmão, Scar os joga para fora sem ouvir suas queixas. Quando Simba retorna para derrubar Scar, Shenzi, Banzai e Ed crescem preocupados quando souberam que Simba estava vivo e se afastam (Scar olhou para eles, o que indica que ele descobriu que as hienas não fizeram o seu trabalho, e que Shenzi, Banzai e Ed tinha presumivelmente nunca Scar de que o desenvolvimento informado), mas, em seguida, as hienas demonstrar sua lealdade contínua para Scar juntando-se a luta do seu lado, mas a maioria são derrotados, e Shenzi e Banzai são impiedosamente espancado por Pumba para chamá-lo de "porco", enquanto Ed relógios. Quando Shenzi, Banzai e Ed ouvir Scar tentando impingir toda a culpa para o enredo sobre eles para Simba, eles furiosamente virar contra seu ex-chefe. Alertar as outras hienas a sua traição, eles Scar canto depois que ele é derrotado por Simba. Scar freneticamente tenta absolver a si mesmo, mas as hienas estão fartos de mentiras dele, o tratamento depreciativo, e promessas quebradas, eles cercam Scar, saltar sobre ele e destruí-lo, como chamas arrecadar em torno deles. Eles fogem após este. O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba Na seqüência, O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba, as hienas são apenas brevemente mencionadas por Nuka quando ele e Vitani chegam ao cemitério dos elefantes. Ele diz simplesmente: "Este lugar é arrepiante desde que as hienas fugiram." Originalmente, Zira ia ser acompanhada das hienas, mas foi alterado para serem Leoas após os desenvolvedores lembrarem que as hienas eram a razão pela qual Scar morreu. No entanto, os três hienas nunca são diretamente referido pelo nome, e os Nuka mencionados, pelo contrário, foram as hienas não envolvidos no motim contra Scar (dadas as muitas hienas visto em "Se Preparem"), como os que se vingaram Scar parece ser consumido pelas chamas. O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata No midquel directa para-video O Rei Leão 3, as hienas têm um papel bastante importante na definição do rolamento história e servem como principais antagonistas do filme (veja como Scar não tem linhas e faz apenas breves aparições).seu filhos sao janja shenge e chunga Em sua primeira aparição, eles atacam uma colônia de Meerkat quando Timon, que é a sentinela de plantão da colônia, é sonhar acordado. Eles não conseguem capturar qualquer suricatos, mas este incidente leva Timon para deixar a colônia para encontrar onde ele realmente pertence. As hienas fazem uma aparição novamente durante o clímax do filme na pedra do rei. Algumas hienas anônimas são vistas correndo atrás de Timão e Pumba em uma caverna (depois da música Hula no primeiro filme), e são expulsos pela flatulência de Pumba. Timão e Pumba insultam as hienas para levá-las longe de Simba, de modo que ele tem uma melhor chance contra Scar. Ed com seus risos usuais na brincadeira, e Banzai bate nele, enquanto Shenzi lhes diz: "Para sua última refeição, você vai comer essas palavras. "Eventualmente, Timon e Pumba estão encurralados pelas hienas. Timão primeiros saldos placas, em seguida, executa as danças de can-can, que protela as hienas brevemente, então romper com Pumba, que Shenzi aplaude antes simplesmente concordando com Banzai para comê-los. Finalmente, ele se propõe a Shenzi como um movimento desesperado para ganhar tempo para sua mãe e tio Max como eles cavam um túnel, que ela se vira para baixo, tornando-se cada vez mais revoltados com a sua proposta. Banzai parece perceber Timon está tentando ganhar tempo para alguma coisa, e diz: "Eu digo que devemos ignorar o casamento e ir direto para o buffet!" No entanto, este comprou apenas o tempo suficiente e as hienas depois cair dentro do túnel (presumivelmente transportá-los para a base de Pedra do rei no tempo para encurralar Scar), após o qual eles não aparecem novamente no filme. Galeria en:Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed es:Shenzi, Banzai y Ed it:Shenzi, Banzai ed Ed nl:Shenzi, Banzai en Ed ru:Шензи, Банзай и Эд Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de O Rei Leão Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Hienas Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoria:Personagens africanos Categoria:Membros Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Personagens trios Categoria:Personagens de Timão e Pumba Categoria:Homens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Chefes de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Chefes de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de The Disney Afternoon Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Disney Crossy Road Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Animais Categoria:Vilões de live-action Categoria:Homens com Mulheres